George responses
Main article: George Spawning *Shwibb's gonna get real! *This is going to be fun! *Hello again! *They call me George, Lord of the Realm. *All hail Lord George! Beginning the Battle *The time has come at last. *It begins! *Finally! *What took you so long? *Good luck, don't die! Drawing First Blood *HA! My skills are still impeccable! Being First Blood *No! I'm just a little rusty, that's all! Moving *Onwards! *Let's go! *Yup. *With pleasure. *Ha! *Looking good... Attacking *Ha ha! *Death falls upon you! *Fear my might! *Ha! *He he he he! *Run, foolish fools! Casting a Spell *Here we go! *BOOM! *Magnificent! Casting Shwazam *Shwazam! *Whoosh! *Crackaboom! *Ha! Casting Wibbler's Light *Wibbler's Light! *It's a bit dark around here... Let's light it up. *There you go! *Supportiness! *I'm helping! *Why not support today? Casting Wibbler's Flash *Flash! *Wibbler's Flash! *Bye! *Off we go! *Farewell, fools! *Got me! Oh wait, no. Channelling Lol-Induced Wibblebeam *Wait for it... *Here we go... *So, it's time again. *Watch it! Successfully casting Lol-Induced Wibblebeam *AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *TAKE THAT! *Oh my! Such skill! *That actually worked. * I didn't expect that. Failing to cast Lol-Induced Wibblebeam *Balls. *What a waste of an ultimate. *DAMNIT! *I blame you, ally! Gaining a Level *Even more skill! *I knew I could be better! *Such skill is unparalleled! *Ooooh, what new frontiers can I explore? *Excellent! *Exceptional! Reaching Level 25 *At last, I know it all! *I have finally attained perfection! Killing a Hero *Lel! *Lol! *Easy. EASY! *Nub! *Scrub! *Noob! *You were a mere mortal after all. *Death comes quickly to those who oppose me! *HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Oh my! *Take that! *UNBELIEVABLE *UNBELIEVABLE SKILL! *He's only gone and done it! Killstreak *'Double kill: '''Twice the fun! *'Double kill: The fun has been doubled! *'Double kill: '''Second! *'Triple kill: 'Another for my collection. *'Triple kill: 'Didn't see that coming, did you? *'Ultra kill: 'I can feel my skill increasing! *'Ultra kill: Come on, this is easy! *'RAMPAGE: '''YES! YES! YES! TAKE THAT! Killing a Rival *'Bollie: We always knew who would win. *'Dillon: '''That's not how you spell 'death'. Oh wait, yes it is. *'Dillon: 'You just couldn't survive. *'Elliot: 'You are no match for magic, Mr Gould. *'Elliot: 'Sorry, I couldn't hear that over me destroying you. *'Gabhood: 'But are you sure that's even possible? *'Gabhood: 'See, I was right all along! *'James: 'Is this really that surprising? *'James: 'Wow. *'Jamie: 'So much for being the best. *'Jarrett: 'I can even defeat my master! *'Jarrett: 'The student has become the master! *'Lewis: 'My skill level was greater than yours! *'Lewis: 'HA! You're just not good enough! *'Lewis: 'UNBELIEVABLE! *'Pell: 'I had a feeling you would die today, Pell. *'Pell: 'What a noob! *'Saxon: 'I always defeat you, Saxon. *'Saxon: 'Another victory! Meeting an Ally *I'm here to help, and by help I mean steal your kills. *Fear not, your friendly neighbourhood George has arrived to save the day! *'Lewis: Life to the lifelords, death to the deathlords! *'Lewis: '''Our combined skill will be unstoppable! *'Dillon: 'Hello, fellow gentleman! *'Pell: 'If we die, it's your fault. Last Hitting *I'll have that! *Mine! *Nice try! *Ha! Being Ganked *No! Noo! *Ack! Didn't see that coming! *Help! Help! Help! Help! *'Four people: 'Oh god! Help me! *'Four people: 'Aaagghhh! Help! Help! *'Five people: 'They all want me dead! *'Five people: 'HEEEEEELP! *'Five people: 'It's happening again! Dying *No! I wasn't paying attention! *Don't do that! *I shall return! *What skill! *I don't die, I just... go away for a bit. *It's a bad idea to make me angry... *Oh dear... *Oh. Ohhhh... *'More than 5 deaths: 'Not again! *'More than 10 deaths: 'Oh, for god's sake! *'More than 20 deaths: 'This is just getting silly now. Respawning *I'm back, bitches! *Hello again! *Did you think you'd got rid of me? *I don't die! *Not that easy to stop the lord! Visiting the Shop *What can I buy today? *What's on offer? *Hmmm... *Choices, choices... *Ah! Of course! Encountering a Merchant *Hey! Merchant! *I'd like to make a purchase! *Hey! Wait up! *Ahoy there! Purchasing an Item *This could be useful! *An excellent choice! *Cheap as chips, with a bit of inflation. Completing an Artefact *At last! *What a build! *Guess what I've got! *It's complete! *Hahahaha! *Fear my might! Purchasing Fundamental Items Consumables Gankweed * As they say, four-twenty blaze it... * Personally, I never touch the stuff. Dureto * I like these. A lot. * I've heard these are quite addictive. Topkek *Top kek indeed. *Yum. Purchasing Artefacts George's Mighty Tome *'Level 1: 'My book! It's here! *'Level 1: 'What secrets lie within these pages? *'Level 1: 'Ooooh, what a read. *'Level 2: 'More knowledge for my mind. *'Level 2: 'Another page for the book. *'Level 2: 'It just keeps growing! *'Level 3: 'Hmmm... *'Level 3: 'Lovely. *'Level 4: 'Oooh, what now? *'Level 4: 'My knowledge grows! *'Level 5: 'Exceptional! *'Level 5: 'It's complete! *'Level 5: 'This is magnificent! The Course Notes * These could be handy. Great Crown of Acrylion * Ooooh, it's shiny... * Rather comfy, actually. Purchasing Weapons Negev *The best of the best! Dual Berettas *Pew pew pew! Desert Eagle *Pew pew pew! Purchasing Armour High Lord's Cape * How can it be? * This is a treasure indeed! * I already wear a cape... This seems redundant. Purchasing Arcane Items Supreme Staff *What power I wield! *Incredible! Goggle Glass * Oooh, everything's all numbery and stuff. * Very trendy, these. Bottling a Rune *Oooh, ello. *I'll take that. *Lovely! Activating a Rune *Wow! *Nice. *Ooh, that's good. Activating Haste *Gotta go fast! *Woooaaahh! Activating Double Damage *Fzoom! *Bwwaaaarrggh! Activating Illusion *Three times the skill! *Hello friends! Activating Regeneration *I feel better already! *Tip-top condition! Activating Invisibility *Can't get me now! *Am I invisible or just transparent? Denying *Ha ha, nice try! *Denied! *De-nied! *Ha ha ha! Killing Dark George *I'm so skilful, I can defeat even myself. *Darkness never wins! Probably! *Yay! *That wasn't too hard at all. *What skill! *Dark me, you disappoint me. *Woop! Picking Up Part of the Cream Tea *Declicious! Oh wait, this might be important. *Containing all your necessary vitamins and minerals! *What a delicacy! *Wow! A cream tea! I love cream tea! Completing the Cream Tea *Oh my, this is exceptional baking! *Such a spread! *I think I'll enjoy this. *Scones, jam and cream! Brilliant! *Now what do I spread on first? Under Attack *Oh-oh! *Ouch! *Stop that! *Help! Cooldown *Just be patient! *I'm not ready yet! *Come on! *'More than 60 seconds: '''It's going to be aaaaaages! Not Enough Mana *I've run out of mana. *Not enough! *Not now! *Oh, come on! Thanking *Thank you! *Thanks, I guess. *Think nothing of it! *My pleasure. Missing Calls *Missing top! *Missing middle! *Missing bottom! Losing *Just as I was getting into it! *Everyone has their off days! *There's always a next time! *Curses! I didn't see that coming! Winning *Wahey! Victory! *Well done us! *I knew we could do it! *Victory for the Realm! Category:Lists of responses